1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IP telephone device that carries out telephone communications using an IP telephone network, and more particularly to an IP telephone device that performs a call request notice upon receiving a call request that has been sent from another telephone device. It should be noted that the terminology “call request notice” shall be interpreted in its broadest sense, and is a concept including a variety of possible techniques for notifying a user that a call request has been received. For example, outputting a sound (ringing), vibrating, displaying a prescribed message, or changing the lighting pattern of a lamp may be referred to as examples of the “call request notice”.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP0999683A2 discloses a system in which a facsimile device and a plurality of handset devices exist inside a single extension network. The facsimile device, upon receiving a call request, sends a call request notice instruction to a handset device that is not in use (an idle handset device). It is thereby possible to ring the idle handset device.